


Microwave Safe Containers

by Eames_528



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidents, Accidents Happen, Attempt at Humor, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic, Drabble, For Science John, Gen, Humor, Microwaves, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Science Experiments, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eames_528/pseuds/Eames_528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John wondered why on earth he had decided to move in with Sherlock Holmes. The moment he noticed the Spaghetti Bolognese blasted across the windows of their flat was one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microwave Safe Containers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble and my take on the everyday goings-on of daily life at 221B. I always enjoy the banter between the two of them, so I tried to emulate it as best I could. I imagine this taking place between "A Study in Pink" and "The Blind Banker", so pretty much towards the beginning of their relationship. It's a short one, but I hope you enjoy it!

Sometimes John wondered why on earth he had decided to move in with Sherlock Holmes. The moment he noticed the Spaghetti Bolognese blasted across the windows of their flat was one of those times. He thanked the taxi driver and made his way across the street, resigning himself to the fact that his plans of a quiet night in had well and truly been flushed down the toilet. Instead, he’d be spending his evening in the company of a scrubbing brush and a very bad temper.

“John! You’re back early.”

“What on earth is this?” The flat looked even worse than expected. “Is that the microwave?” Its door was currently embedded in the ceiling.

“It’s fine, John. All in the name of science!” Sherlock dodged as a wad of Spaghetti detached itself from the lampshade.

“How did you manage to get Spaghetti _everywhere_? Look, you even got it on the bloody windows! How did you manage _that_ , when you were microwaving _in the kitchen_?” John griped, exasperated.

“Honestly, John, I’m telling you it’ll be fine. A bit of carpet cleaner and a little elbow grease and the place’ll be good as new.” He scraped at one of the burnt patches of wallpaper with his fingernail. They might have to settle for “adequately habitable”. John stared at him, shaking his head. 

“This is not how I wanted to spend my evening, thank you.” He muttered as he went in search of a bucket and scrubbing brush somewhere in their organised mess.

“Oh, come on, it’s not the end of the world. It’s just Spaghetti!” Sherlock stooped to wipe up some of the said Spaghetti with his bare hands, depositing it haphazardly into the bin. “We would’ve needed a new microwave sooner or later anyway. I just saved us the trouble of waiting.” 

"Shut up and start scrubbing the windows!" came John's sharp retort. The next hour was spent scouring the walls, polishing the windows and removing the microwave door from the ceiling. It was a stubborn yank on Sherlock's part and an insistent whack with a broom from John that finally freed it. And almost brought down half the plaster. 

Exhausted, they ended up slumped over in their armchairs, black tea steaming in their mugs.

"You never did answer me: how  _did_ you manage to get Spaghetti everywhere?" John looked at Sherlock over the rim of his mug.

"Forgot to take the foil off the bowl." Sherlock sipped his tea. "And added a bit of petrol, just to see what would happen."

"You knew exactly what would happen."

"Like I said, we needed a new microwave anyway." Sherlock smirked as he drained the last of his tea and trailed off to bed. 


End file.
